Interruption
by Harlahartall
Summary: An intimate moment between Han and Leia is oh so kindly interrupted by their child.


A/n: okay so I have absolutely no clue what happened when I uploaded this the first time. Everything looked fine on my end! But how embarrassing is that, I've been on here for like 5 seconds and I already goofed :( oh well, here it is, how it's aactually supposed to be!

Once she gave birth to her twins, it was a very rare finding to see Leia Organa with her hair in anything besides a ponytail or a loose braid. It was even more rare of a finding to see her with a full face of makeup, as well as jewelry and a formal dress. However, all of these things were in full force as Leia got ready for an event one evening.

Not that she gave up looking presentable once she became a mom; in fact, when Jaina and Jacen were born, she stepped up her game due to all of the holonews coverage. But the fact was that she was much too busy running a government and trying not to let her children kill themselves to worry about taking 30 minutes to apply eyeshadow.

Placing the back on her earring, Leia took a step back from the large mirror in her bedroom to admire her work. She couldn't help but be proud of the intricate hairstyle she'd done, as well as the fact that she'd got it done without having to dry any tears or break any fights up. The sleeved maroon dress adorning her body sat nicely against her figure, forming to her bosom and keeping a sleek shape down to her knees. Though she was a serious senator who meant business all the time, Leia secretly adored getting dolled up from time to time.

"Damn," Han admired as he entered the room, breaking his wife's thoughts.

Leia let out a small laugh. "I agree. I literally can not remember the last time I wore these earrings, I honestly forgot I had them."

Han walked over to where she stood in front of the mirror. "I was talking more about all of this," he gestured over her body. "But yeah, the earrings are nice too."

Leia smiled again. "How charming." The remark came out with sarcasm littered in it, but she knew she was lucky to have someone who could still make her blush after so many years together.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me how nice I look?" Han joked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm never gonna be comfortable seeing you all dressed up like this," she responded with a finger pressed to her chin thoughtfully. "But you do look very, very nice. Perfectly acceptable for the role of my arm candy." She grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him closer for a kiss before he could retort.

A bit surprised by the passion in her kiss, Han pulled back. "My, getting all dressed up sure has you in the mood," his voice had slightly deepened.

"Actually this dress is super uncomfortable, but what can I say? You look good." She pressed another kiss to his lips.

As the kiss deepened, Han's hands began roaming, much to Leia's delight. She felt his reaching to run his fingers through her hair but immediately stopped him because she'd spent way too long just for his itchy hands to mess it up. Instead she placed it on her lower back. She stood a bit taller in order to accommodate for their height difference, to which he responded by sitting them both on their bed.

Happy with the new arrangement, Leia scooted closer to her husband and placed one hand gently at the bottom of his hair and combed her fingers through- she knew he loved when she did that. Her other hand kept her propped up on the bed behind her.

"You know we have to leave soon," she pulled back. "And if we don't keep an eye on them the twin terrors are probably going to burn the house down."

Han acknowledged her by shimmying the collar of her dress over so he could place sweet, gentle kisses on her neck.

"I'm serious, we need to stop," Leia chuckled and pushed him softly off of her. "Besides, you have my lipstick on your mouth."

"Mmhmm," Han hummed causally and returned his lips to the warmth of hers.

Leia's hand moved down to Han's leg as she took in his irresistible lips. Slowly she began moving up, until it was placed comfortably at the top of his leg. She could already feel his response through his dress pants. She was about to continue on her track when suddenly-

"Wait, Han, stop," Leia pulled back suddenly but quietly, feeling an approaching gleeful energy reaching out to her through the force.

"They're in their room, I promise we can spare a few extra minutes before we leave." The man moved back down to where his mouth had previously been on his wife's neck.

"No, seriously-"

"Mommy you look so pretty!" Jaina Solo exclaimed excitedly as she burst into her parents' room.

Han practically jumped off the bed where his wife took her daughter into her arms. Carefully and painfully aware of his current state, he busied himself with grabbing his shoes from the closet.

Leia adjusted her dress collar. "Thank you sweetie," she pulled the four year old into her lap.

"Is uncle Luke here yet?" Han asked Jaina once he'd put his shoes on and reentered the bedroom.

Jaina fiddled with her mother's hemline absentmindedly. "No, not yet. What's on your face daddy?"

Leia nearly choked as a laugh tried to escape her mouth. "Yeah daddy, what is all that?"

Han coughed awkwardly, an unavoidable redness creeping onto his cheeks. "It's uh.. well.. uh... hey, why don't you go see if Jace is ready for dinner? Your uncle should be here soon." The jumble of words exited his mouth quickly.

"Okay!" The child happily slid off of her mother's lap and headed down the hallway.

Once Jaina was out of sight, Leia leaned into one of the pillows on the bed and lost it.

"Shut up! It's your fault for wearing all that lipstick and kissin' me!" The man tossed one of the other pillows at his wife.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She tossed the pillow back, clearly not sorry and clearly enjoying herself.

Han let out a deep sigh and turned towards the bathroom. "This is your fault," he mumbled, acting more mad than he actually was.

"Love you!" Leia called after him.

"Yeah yeah." Han called back.


End file.
